the dangerous namja
by hunhanlovestory
Summary: Sehun chanyeol dan kai merubah wujud mereka menjadi anak yang nerd di sekolah mereka tanpa disangka mereka selalu jadi bahan bullyan luhan baekhyun dan kyungsoo. terjadilah pertemuan diantara mereka ber tiga dan mereka tau kalau chanyeol sehun dan kai bukan orang yang biasa. So review
1. Chapter 1

title : the dangerous namja  
rating : M 21+  
genre : life school story  
main cast :  
hunhan  
chanbaek  
kaisoo

happy reading

suasana gaduh saat ke 3 namja yang terkenal amat populer diantara yeoja dan para seme ini menginjakan kaki kedalam gedung sekolah. Seoul art high school dimana sekolah itu begitu amat sempurna dimana kalian tidak akan pernah menemukan anak-anak kelas bawah atau menengah atas . di sekolah ini semua para siswa tergolong dari kelas high society atau kelas sosial yang tinggi jadi wajar saja disini para siswa sangat sombong dan angkuh tapi tidak terkecuali kepada 3 namja yang semuanya dari kalangan kelas sosial kebawah. Kenapa ke 3 namja culun dan berpenampilan bodoh ini bisa masuk kesini

oh salahkan kemampuan mereka yang begitu luar biasa contohnya saja

pertama ada sehun namja berkulit putih pucat ini dia memenangkan perlombaan fisika yang di gelar di beijing tahun ini bahkan ia sudah mencatat 3x bertutur turut memenangkan lomba yang Amat menguras fikiran tersebut. dimana ia dihadapkan dengan begitu banyak soal dengan menggunakan rumus-rumus yang sangat banyak dan harus ia kuasai tapi karena kepintaran nya ia selalu menjadi juara di perlombaan tersebut. Mungkin itu hanya sedikit pujian yang terlontar dari para guru. Kedua temannya chanyeol dan kai tau bahwa betapa geniusnya sehun ia sudah bisa merakit bom dengan ilmu fiiska dan kimia yang ia kuasai ia sangat ahli dalam menguasai ilmu inti atom. Kalau orang biasa mempelajari hal seperti ini mungkin kepala mereka akan keluar asap. Tapi tidak untuk oh sehun

Kedua ada chanyeol laki laki tiang listrik ini di undang untuk mengikuti perlombaan di tokyo dalam uji coba robotic nya di tingkat universitas di tokyo  
bahkan robot buatanya di beri apresiasi oleh juri yang ada disana. Bagaimana tidak ia masih duduk dibangku kelas 3 sma tapi ia sudah bisa merangkai mendesain dan membuat robot tersebut bahkan ia mengoperasikan robot terbarunya tersebut hanya dalam waktu 3 bulan saja. Sungguh benar benar luar bisa bagi anak seusianya yang sudah mengikuti perlombaan tingkat universitas tersebut.

Ketiga ada kim jong in laki-laki berkulit tan tersebut memiliki kepintaran yang sama ratanya dengan rekan nya sehun dan chanyeol tapi kepintaran nya tidak sepintar sehun dan chanyeol yang begitu memeras otak. dan juga bidang yang ia kuasai adalah menjadi hacker ya jongin adalah hacker ia pernah membobol bea cukai di incheon dimana banyak barang ilegal yang tanpa izin masuk di sana yang akan di ekspore di korea selatan dengan harga yang jauh lebih murah dari aslinya dalam waktu kurang dari 5 menit. Pihak badan infomatika di incheon langsung bergerak melacak keberadaan jongin. Namun sayang bukan jongin kalau bukan hacker profesional ia langsung membuat banyak jejak keberadaannya yang sulit di lacak dan selalu mengganti username nya.

Ya ketiga namja itu memang sangat keren jika dilihat dari kemampuanya tapiii.. jika dilihat dari fisiknya mereka ber 3 nerd dan yang lebih parahnya mereka ber 3 selalu bersama dan yang membuat mereka selalu jadi bahan olok-olok di kelas.

Kembali lagi ke 3 pria manis tersebut yang berjalan dengan angkuh dan sombong seperti biasa. Mereka tidak langsung duduk ke bangku msing-masing tapi berjalan menghampiri bangku ke 3 namja culun yang sedang membaca buku tersebut , saat tahu yang berdiri dihadapan mereka siapa mereka lalu menyerahkan buku pr fisika dari kang songsaenim kemarin dengan muka masam dan kusuy. Untungnya mereka sudah hapal kebiasaan ke 3 namja cantik tapi pemalas ini. Sehun chanyeol dan kai untung sudah menyalin buku mereka kalau tidak, habis sudah mereka ber 3 diberi hukum keliling lapangan di sekollah

"aigoo sehunnie gomawo eumhh kau baik sekali memberikan bukumu pada ku, lain kali kau harus menyerahkanya padaku ya huniie" ucap luhan dengan nada terkesan imut tapi dalam artian sesungguhnya membuat sehun menjadi budak tugas pr nya. Sehun hanya mengangguk anggukan kepalanya.

Awas saja kau rusa beijing lihat saja nanti kau akan berakhir tewas di ranjangmu nikmatilah pr yang ku kerjakan itu. kau yang akan kukerjai nanti. batin sehun berbicara dengan senyuman setannya

"aigoo yeoliehh... baguss lain kali sama yang seperti luhan bilang kau harus menyerahkan nya padaku. Okee aku tak ada waktu kadang untuk menghampiri mejamu karena aku sibuk memakai eyeliner ku supaya mataku sexy " terang baekhyun ke chanyeol dengan senyum mengejek

Ohhh damn itt.. baekhyun si penggila eyeliner kau akan kubuat tak bisa berjalan nantii kau tau akan ada kejutan untukmu nanti bersiaplah kau akan mendesahkan namaku sampai kau tak bisa berjalan lagi selama seminggu. Batin chanyeol mulai menyibakan senyuman setanya terhadap baekhyun namun ia tertawa setan bukan dihadapan baekhyun tentunya tapi di dalam hatinya.

"aigoo ... hitam pesek terima kasih ya kau sudah membuatkan ku pr sialan yang merusak otak ini. Aku harap kau juga sama akan membawakan ini langsung kebangku ku. Aku tak mau menghampiri kaum kelas rendahan seperti kalian ber tiga " ucap kyungsoo dengan nada merendahkan sehun chanyeol dan jongin setiap hari bahkan ia membully mereka ber tiga seperti itu

Oh shittt kau burung hantu. Lihat saja nanti kau akan kupastikan berada dibawahku sambil mendesahkan namaku seperti pelacur diluaran sana dan kau akan kubuat budak seks ku selamanya lihat saja. Batin kai berujar dan ia menyunggingkan senyuman setannya sama seperti ke 2 temannya

Padahal ke tiga laki laki tiang itu di juluki the dangerous namja saat masih di bangku smp.

Tak terasa bel telah berbunyi tanda jam pelajaran telah berakhir. Seluruh para muris seoul art high school berhamburan keluar menuju pintu kelas mereka dengan rutinitas masing-masing

"aku pulangg... teriak namja rusa beijing dengan bola mata kecoklatan yang nampak indah dan mempesona ini. Kakinya langsung menuju ruang tamu mewah miliknya yang disana sudah ada eouma dan appanya"

"luhan kau tau kan teman bisnis apa oh jaejoon dan anaknya akan kesini nanti. Jadi kau harus bersiap-siap ya mereka mau menuju kesini sana ganti bajumu lu " ujar nyonya xi pada anak kesayangannya itu

"hish untuk apa aku menyambut irang tidak penting hari ini aku mau ketempat baekhyun dan kyungsoo. Aku malas kalau berbicara dengan tamu appa yang tidak penting dan tidak berguna itu dan membosan"

PLAKK sebuah tamparan keras tuan xi pada anaknya luhan . sungguh luhan benar benar tak menyangka jika appanya ini akan menamparnya pipinya memeraah dan luhan terlihat menahan sakit di pipinya

"kau tahu siapa yang menyelamatkaan perusahaan appa mu yang terancam bangkrut hah. Semua itu berkat banntuan tuan oh. Dan kau tahu kenapa tuan oh dengan berbaik hati memberikan suntikan dana ke perusahaan appa karena apa karena tuan oh jaehoon ingin kau menjadi menantunya."

Sontak ucapan appannya tadi sukses membuat matanya melotot dan betapa terkejutnya ia akan di nikahkan dengan orang yang bahkan tak ia ketahui. Bahkan dikepala luhan sudah terbesit akan dinikahkan dengan lelaki jelek dan pendek . oh tidak luhan hanya ingin menikah dengan pria tampan berahang tegas dan berwajah datar berkulit pucat yang selalu muncul dalam mimpi basahnya.

"appa kau tak bisa menjodohkan ku seenak jidatmu tanpa setahuku aku tidak mau dan aku benar-benar membencimu jika kau menjodohkan ku dengan pria pilihanmu " luhan lalu berlari menuju kamarnya ia bingung dan menghempaskkan barang-barang di sekitarnya

"Siallllllllllll... kenapa harus aku . kenapa aku dibawa-bawa dalam urusan bisnis sialanya. Dan sialnya aku yang dijadikan tumbalnya dasar tua bangka gila harta. Dan oh bagaimana laki-laki yang akan menikah denganya tadi sial aku tidak pernah sudi menikah dengan pria hidung belang". Umpat luhan pada appanya karena kekesalanya dan amarahnya meledak ia menjadi kelelahan ia lalu tak terasa memejamkan kedua matanya...

"Eunghhh... ouhh astaga ternyata sudah malam sial aku masih pakai baju sekolah cihh.. tapi tunggu ini sudah jam 10 malam. Dan tak ada suara apa-apa dibawah sana. Aishh pasti appa membatalkan perjodohan bodoh itu mungkin dia sadar.. huh leganyaa" gumam luhan dengan wajah tersenyum karena tak mendapati tuan oh dan anaknya kerumahnya

Cklekkkkk.. suara pintu luhan terbuka dari luar dan masuklah seorang namja yang amat tampan berambut coklat pekat mata sipit nya yang tajam rahangnya yang tegas dan satu lagi tatapan dataarnya yang khas. Dan kaos putih lengan pendek yang ia gunakan terlihat sangat terekspos kulit pucatnya dan dengan perpaduan levis panjang yang ia pakai ini menambah nilai yang amat sempurna dimata luhan. ohh sialll bukankah laki-laki ini yang selalu berada di mimpi luhann sampai-sampai ia harus mencuci celananya setiap malam?

"kkkau... kkau siappa dan kenapa masuk kamarku" ujar luhan denga mata membulat dan berbicara agak gagap karena yang dihadapanya adalah laki2 pujaan hatinya dimimpi yang selalu menggagahinya dengan perkasa

"kau tak ingat aku luhan. Aku adalah laki-laki yang kau suruh-suruh setiap hari disekolah dan ah.. satu lagi kau adalah orang yang menyuruhku membuat pr fisika dari kang songsaenim " ujar laki-laki tersebut dengan senyum setan yang mengembang di sudut bibirnya

"KAU OH SEHUN" pekik luhan dengan mata melotot dan shock jantungnya berdegup kencang dan ia sampai menutup bibirnya

"ya benar aku oh sehun anak oh jaehoon. Kau sudah tau kan kita akan menikah sebentar lagi"

"tidak aku tidak mau menikah dengan orang berkepribadian ganda sepertimu" teriak luhan pada sehun. Sehun lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke ranjang luhan dan menghimptnya di atas kasur luhan.

Terjadilah tatapan mata elang sehun yang tajam dan mata rusa luhan yang polos . luhan tak berkutik pada namja dihadapanya ini entah kenaapa dandanan sehunsekarang membuatnya tak bisaberbicara

"ckk mudah saja aku tak menikah dengan orang rendahan sepertimu luhan. Kau selalu menghinaku menyuruh ku ketika di sekolah. Tanpa kau sadari bahwa aku ini adalah orang yang menyelamatkan status sosialmu. Kau mau semua teman-teman mu mengetahui kau jatuh miskin dan kau akan kupastikan terdepak dari grup bodohmu itu. Dan terdepak dari sekolah elitku. Asal kau tau saja sekolah seoul art high school itu milik appaku dan appa chanyeol serta appa jongin kami adalah sepupu. Dan kami bukan kaum rendahan yang selalu kau hina bersama kedua teman bodohmu itu dan yang lebih parah aku akan membalaskan dendamku padamu. Karena kau telah menghinaku di sekolah" terang sehun pada luhan dengan panjang lebar luhan tak bisa berkata apapun lagii ternyata ke tiga namja sialan itu menyembunyikan status sosial mereka. Dan sialnya luhan baru tau semua itu yang keluar deras dari mulut ohsehun.

Seungguh luhan belum siap kehilangan teman dan hartanya. Ia takut jatuh miskin sungguh membayangkannya saja membuatnya merinding. Ketika ia tak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan apapun yang ia suka dalam sekejap. Ia dari kecil sudah terbiasa lebih dari kecukupan ia tak mau jatuh miskin.  
sehun yang melihat tampang luhan yang sedang berfikir lalu mejauhkan tubuhnya dari luhan dan

Srettt.. luhan menggenggam tangan sehun. Yang mencoba untuk meninggalkanya dikamar.

"apa maumu sehun aku akan menurutimu tapi bisakah kau kau.. tidak membatalkan perjodohan kita" tanya luhan takut takut

"kenapa kau takut kehilangan semua apa yang kau punya xiaou luhan"  
"sudahlah apaa yyang kamu mau supaya kau tak membatalkan perjodohan kita" bentak luhan pada sehun sesungguhnya ia takut ia hanya menutupi kegugupannya di depan sehun

"bercinta denganku sekarang" jawab sehun dengan senyuman setannya. Ia lalu menyerang luhan dan mencium luhan dengan ganas

Mpckpckcmphhhh suara bibir luhan tertahan ketika bibir tipis sehun melumat bibirnya dengan penuh nafsu. Sehun lalu memperdalam ciumanya dengan menahan tengkuk luhan. Luhan yang sudah pasrah lalu mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher sehun dan melumat bibir atas sehun. Mereka bahkan sudah berperang lidah dan bertukar salivah

Sehun langsung membuka kancing baju sekolah luhan dan melumat bibirnya lagi. Terlihat tubuh polos itu memiliki kulit yang halus dan lembut seperti bayi dan putih bersih seperti kapas  
sehun lalu mulai meremas celana luhan yang tertutupi celana dalamnya saja. Karena sehuntelah melepskan semua pakaian yang ada ditubuh luhan kecuali celana dalamnya

Argh... arghh.. sehunnnahhh... eounghhh.. desah luhan ketika sehun meremas juniornya dari dalam celananya

Sehun lalu melepas tautan bibirnya pada sehun . membuat luhan agak kecewa karena belum puas menghisap bibir atas sehun

Sehun yang sudah terbakar nafsu lalu melepaskan seluruh pakaian dan celana yang ia pakai. Terlihat tubuh ssehun sangat indah putih dan ouchh shitt junior sehun 2x lebih besar dari luhan

"kulum baby dia ingin berada dimulut hangatmu luhan" perintah sehun pada luhan

Luhan lalu memaju mundurkan kepalanya di junior sehun yang putih dan besar tersebut ia menghisap mejilat dan menyedot junior sehun dengan cepat

Slurph...

Arghhhh... shiitttt... ouchhh ... luu its so tightt. Sehun mendongakan kepalanya menggeram nikmat ketika juniornya dimanjakan oleh luhan. Sehun lalu memaju mundurkan juniornya dengan cepat tidak tahan ingin menyemprotkan sperma nya ke wajah luhan.

Arghhh... akhhh... ouhhh... fuckkk... ouchhh shittt aku ingin keluar luhhh..

Crottt.. croot sehun mengocok penisnya tepat di wajah luhan dan sehun lalu melumat bibir luhan dan menghidap spermanya dengan membagi dua dengan luhan

Sehun lalu berjalan meninggalkan luhan dan mengambil sesuatu ditasnya . sehun lalu mengambil vibrator di dalam tasnya dengan ukuran yang sama besar dengan juniornya

Luhan hanya pasrah dan menatap sehun dengan pandangan sayu seolah sudah psrah di perkosa oleh lelaki setampan sehun

Sehun lalu mengangkat kedua kaki luhan ke pundaknya. Dan mengarahkan juniornya ke dalam lubang luhan dalam sekali hentak..

Argh,,,,, sehunnnn.. sakitt ouchh arghhh .. teriak luhan rasaanya lubangnya seperti dibelah 2  
sehun yang menggeram kenikmatan ketika juniornya di jepit oleh lubang luhan lalu mengarahkan vibrator itu kedalam lubang luhan . dan lubang luhan sudah terisi penuh oleh junior sehun dan vibrator siaalan itu

Arghhh... sehunnn... ini sungguh sangat menyakitkan lepaskan.. eounghh.. lepaskan ithh.. akhh

Ouchhh shittt lubangmu ketat sekali lu ouch arghhhh . sehun lalu memaju mundurkan pantatnya kelubang luhan dan menyalakan vibrator itu dengan kecepatan tinggi. Terlihat vibrator dan junior sehun menggenjot lubang luhan tanpa ampun..

Arghhh... eoungghhhh sheunnn... akhhh... lebih.. cepathhh ouchh arghhh...  
shitttt... luhannn ketatkan lubangmu eounggg fuckkk ouchh arghh... eoungggghhh lu babyh eounghhh...

Sehunahhhh... arghhhh aku sudah tak tahannnn eounghhh.. desah luhan menggeram nikmat dengan meremas sprei nya yang tak bersalah sungguh junior sehun dan vbrator sialan yang menummbuk titik spot kenikmatanya itu membuat luhan melayang kelangit ke tujuh sensasi kenikmatan luar bisa yang menjalar kedalam holenya

Ouchhh shitttt fuckk lu... aku keluarhhh... arghhh luhannnnn

Croot.. crooot.. sehun lalu menyemprotkan spermanya kedalam hole luhan dan melepaskan paksa vibrator yang tertancap di hole luhan

Arghhh eounghhh... sehun aku keluar

Croot... luhan mengeluarkan benihnya di perut sehut

Hoshhh.. hoshhh.. deru nafas luhan dan sehun sesudah mendapatkan orgame mereka.

"menungging luhan cepat" perintah sehun dengan agak kasar

Luhan lalu menunggingkan pantatnya yang putih mulus dan kenyal ini dihadapan sehun.

Plakkkkk sehun lalu menampar pantat luhan yang benar-benar seksi , sehun lalu mengarahkan juniornya kedalam lubang luhan

Arghhhh... eoungghhh ouchh bitchh its so tight.. ketatkan holemu luhannn

Eounggghh ohhhh sehunn... faster ... arghh faster babe... eoungghh sodok teruss,,,,

Shittt... akhhhh nikmatt luu... jepit junior ku baby.. sehun lalu meremas bongkahan pantat luhan dan dengan cepat menggenjot juniornya mencari kenikmaan di titik spot luhan

Arghhhhh... eoungghhhh sehunhhhsss arghhhh fasterr

Ouchhhh waitt.. baby eounghhhh... ashhh yeahhh

Akhhh.. akhhhhh ouchhh sehun aku keluarrr

Croot... luhan mengeluarkan spermanya mengenai selimutnya

Arghhhhh luhannn im coming arghhhh...

Crooot... sehun menggeram ketika mencapai orgasme ketiganya ia mengeluarkan seluruh spermanya di dalam lubang luhan tanpa tersisa.

Sehun lalu menghentakan juniornya lagi agar semua spermanya bisa masuk kedalam hole luhan. Setelah dirasa sehun tak ada yang keluar lagi ia lalu melepskan juniornya dari lubang merah muda luhan.

Luhan yang sudah terbujur kaku dan terlihat kelelahan ia lalu tertidur dalam dekapan sehun .

Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat luhan yang seperti ini berbeda dengan yang di sekolah membuatnya ingin mmenyumpahi luhan. Jika luhan tak berkutik seperti inilah yang membuatnya senang, ia lalu memberikan kehangatan tubuhnya dengan mendekap luhan dalam pelukannya.. ia juga tak lupa mecium kening dan bibir luhan dengan sangat manis..

Good night baby luuu

Ff ini pernah gue post di fb gue dan gue sekarang post di ffnet karena pengen di baca disini.  
kmrn gue gak bisa post di ffnet soalnya ms word gue kmrn kena virus

Review guys ... sayonara


	2. Chapter 2

title : the dangerous namja  
rating : M 21+  
genre : life school story  
main cast :  
hunhan  
chanbaek  
kaisoo

chapter 2 special chanbaek

"si rusa beijing itu kemana sih lama sekali kan aku jadi jenuh menunggu di bar sendirian mana lagi si burung hantu kyungsoo sedang ada kompetisi masak dengan eoumanya sial sekali jika aku hanya menjadi orang bodoh di club sialan ini." Batin baekhyun berbicara

Ya baekhyun sedang berada di klub malam sekarang padahal malam ini harusnya ia ditemani luhan dan kyungsoo . kalau kyungsoo yang tak jadi menemaninya ia tau tapi luhan hingga detik ini kabar rusa beijing itu tidak menampakan batang hidungnya atau pun memberikan kabar.

Kini klub semakin ramai klub yang mewah dan di hiasi lampu berkelap kelip dan dj yang mulai menyalakan musiknya. Menambah hingar bingarnya club ini dan juga semakin panas melihat atraksi wanita erotis yang sedang menari sexy di atas meja

"hai boleh aku duduk disampingmu " ujar lelaki yang tampak tinnggi mempesona dan ouchhh... dia benar- benar tampan dengan senyuman lima jarinya rambuut hitam pekatnya celana jeans biru serta t-shirt panjang berwarna putih seolah-olah membuat baekhyun tersihir dengan namja yang di depannya ini

"boleh kok aku menunggu temanku tapi sepertinya ia tak datang. Jadi aku sendirian deh.. oh ya kenalkan namaku byun baekhyun namamu siapa..? lelaki tampan" tanya baekhyun dengan senyum mengembang pada pria tampan yang tinggi di atas rata-rata ini padanya

"temanmu si rusa beijing itu sudah habis tewas mengenaskan di ranjang oleh albino kelewatan putih itu. jadi giliran mu sekarang baekhyun si penggila eyeliner dan temanmu si burung hantu itu akan tewas di ranjang jongin nanti " batin pria itu dalam hati

" namaku park richard" (nama internasional chanyeol) bolehkah aku menemanimu malam ini baekhyun..aku siap menjagamu baekhyun sayang " goda namja tampan itu pada baekhyun membuat wajah baekhyun memerah

"hmmmm.. bolleh kok richard tapi apa kau tak punya nama korea?"

"aku akan memberi tahu nama korea ku nanti. Apa kau mau jalan-jalan denganku kebetulan aku free. Lagi pula aku malas di bar bodoh ini tak ada yang menarik perhatianku sama sekali."

"baiklah richard-sshi aku akan menemanimu sama aku malas disini sangat membosankan" jawab baekhyun dengan santai

Hanya senyuman pria tinggi itu yang mengembang menunjukan evil smile pada baekhyun. Pria tinggi bernama richard itu menggandeng tangan baekhyun dan keluar menuju club tersebut.

"wah chanyeol apa ini mobilmu mewah sekaliii" tanya baekhyun pada chanyeol dengan mobil lamborghini silver miliknya yang sangat mewah sekali bentuk dan warnanya

"ia ini mobilku baekhyun sayang masuklahh"

Pria tinggi itu lalu mulai menyetir mobil mewahnya matanya fokus di jalan tapi juga ia sedikit melirik kearah baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"oh ya richard-sshi aku tidak pernah melihatmu di cllub malam itu apa kau member baru disana"

"ahh .. ia aku baru disana aku juga baru melihatmu dan langsung tertarik padamu baekhyun sayang"

"chanyeol-ah kenapa kau memanggilku sayang terus dari tadi kan aku jadi malu? Apa kau sudah punya kekasih. Tanya baekhyun dengan hati-hati jujur baekhyun sangat senang saat pria tinggi ini memanggilnya sayang karena sejujurnya baekhyun sudah mulai suka dengan pria tampan ini

"kenapa baek.. kau tak suka ku panggil sayang baiklah aku tidak akan memanggilmu dengan kata-kata itulagi. Dan aku juga sudah memiliki kekasih"

"mwoo.. kau memanggilku sayang tapi kau memiliki kekasih sialan seekali kau turunkan aku dari mobilmu pria brengsek" teriak baekhyun dengan kencang

Chanyeol lalu menepikan mobil mewahnya kejalan dan menatap baekhyun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan

"kenapa kau marah baek ? kau tak mau menjadi kekasihku. Aku memanggilmu sayang karena aku sangat menyukai mu " pandang pemuda tinggi itu pada baekhyu dengan nada yang meyakinkan

"eh.. apa ini tidak terlalu cepatt yeol dan kau bilang kaupunya kekasih tapi kau ingin aku menjadi kekasihmu maksudmu apa aku tak mengerti"

"begini baekhyun sayang maksudku jika kau mau menerima perasaan ku . kau akan menjadi kekasihku dan orang itu adalah kau. Kau maukan menjadi kekasihku baekh..? jawab pria tinggi itu dengan pandangan yang meyakinkan

"aaa...kuu.. bagaimana ya aku mau menjadi kekasih..." ucapan baekhyun terpotong saat pria tinggi itu membungkam bibirnya di bibir baekhyun

Mmppphhhhh... pria tinggi itu lalu melumat bibir baekhyun yang tipis tersebut dengan kasar dan penuh nafsu lalu ia melumat bibir bawah baekhyun. Baekhyun menikmati permainan pria tinggi tersebut yang melumat bibirnya dengan kasar serta membuat tanda kissmark dilehernya bahkan memeras celananya yang terbalut jeans dengan keras.

"Akhhhh... akh...eounghhhh... richard-sshii.. ouchhh..." desah baekhyun saat pemuda tinggi itu makin mempercepat remasannya pada celana baekhyun. Baekhyun tau celana si pria tinggi itu sudah mengembang di balik sana baekhyun sudah tak sabaran lalu membalas remasan nya di balik celana pemuda tinggi tersebut

"arghh.. ouchh... baekhh.. eunghhhh" desah richard saat baekhyun semakin cepat meremasnya. Pemuda itu lalu melumat bibir baekhyun dengan penuh nafsu sambil menahan tengkuk baekhyun

"baekhh minumlah kau pasti haus" pemuda tinggi itu menyodorkan minuman soft drink pada baekhyun

Tanpa rasa curiga sedikitpun baekhyun meminumnya sampai habis. Memang baekhyun tampak kehausan karena perbuatan nista nya tadi bersama pria jangkung ini

"ouchhhhh.. arghhh.. kepala ku kenapa pusingg.." lirih baekhyun sambil memegang kepalanya dan

BRUKK...

Tubuh baekhyun lalu ambruk di bahu namja tampan yang berada di sampingnya taampan itu sudah memandang baekhyun penuh nafsu

"nah... baekhyun sayang saat nya kita menuju hongkong" ucap namja itu dengan senyuman setan

Skip time...

"eounghhhh.. aku.. di ma...na astaga apa yang terjadi padaku mana baju ku mana celanaku sialan dimana aku. " teriak baekhyun dengan penuh kebingungan

Cklekkk suara pintu terbuka dengan sempurna...

"KAUUU.. NERDD APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI APA APA DIMANA AKU ."

"hahahah bagaimana baekhyun sayang kau terkejut kan kenapa kau disini dan hanya terbalut celana dalam saja" jawab chanyeol dengan tertawa setan

"SIALAN KAU NERD KAU MAU MENGERJAIKU KAU PASTI YANG MEMBAYARPARK RICHARD SIALAN ITU UNTUK MENGERJAIKU KAN. AWAS SAJA KALAU KAU MENYEBARKAN YANG TIDAK-TIDAK KAU AKAN KUBUNUH DENGAN HAPKIDO KU" bentak baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh amarah nya dengan chanyeol

" ouhhh.. baek aku begitu taku dengan ancaman bodoh sialanmu itu. Dan satu lagi yang nama park richard itu adalah AKU"

Sontak mata baekhyun membulat bagaimana bisa. Si nerd itu richaard pemuda tampan yang ia kenal di bar tadi. Dan yang dihadapan nya ini adalah chanyeol liat saja dandananya kaca mata tebal baju dimasukan rambut licin serta tahi lalat besar di atas bibirnya berbanding terbalik dengan park richard yang ia kenal tadi. Tapii ya suaranya memang agak mirip

"hah.. kau bercanda nerd sialan park richard itu pasti oraang suruhan mu bukan. Kau mengaku-ngaku menjadinya kau mau melucu ya hahah. Chanyeol aku tidak akan mengrjaimu lagi disekolah asalkan temukan aku dengan temanmu richard itu"

"ahhh.. kau tertarik padaku . baiklahh aku akan menunjukannya"

"sialan park bodoh aku tak terarik pada namja nerd bodoh idiot sepeerti.. mmh" mulut baekhyun menganga saat chanyeol mulai melepas kacamatanya melepas tahi lalat mainan di atas bibirnya mengacak rambut licinnya. Dan membuka bajunya dan hanya meninggalkan celana dalamnya saja.

Ohhh.. damnnn itt ini sungguh gilaaa baekhyun bahkan tak berhenti menatap chanyeol yang sekarang tubuhnya putih bersih wajah sempurna dan sial jangan lupakan ototnya yang besar dan juniornya yang mulai mengembang di celana dalamnya

"bagaimana baekhyun sayang apa kau percaya aku ini park richard laki-laki yang kau cari tadi" ucap chanyeol dengan melangkahkan kaki nya mendekat menuju baekhyun yang sedang berada di ranjang king size miliknya

"bagaimana bisa chanyeol kena... kenapa kau seperti ini kenapa tampilan mu berbeda sekali apa kau punya kepribadian ganda hah setelah aku tau pria yang bernama richard itu adalah kau aku menjadi tak sudi untuk bercinta denganya" baekhyun yang telah melankahkan kakinya kebawah ranjang lalu tangannya di tarik paksa chanyeol. Dan posisinya sekarang chanyeol lah menindih baekhyun

"sialann kau park siallan lepaskan aku... " baekhyun lalu memukul dada chanyeol dengan kedua tanganya. Otomatis chanyeol mengangkat kedua tanganbaekhyun ke atas dan menguncinya

"tak semudah itu baek.. baekhyun sayang aku harus memberi pelajaran berharga dulu padamu. Kau hanya perlu melakukan tiga M ( mengangkang menungging dan mendesah)

"sialan kau fikir aku namja murahan aku tak sudi sialann bercinta dengan orang berpribadian ganda seperimu" balas baekhyun dengan penuh amarah

"ahhh. Baiklah kalau kau tak mau bercinta dengan ku baek" chanyeol lalu membuka handphone iphone 6s terbaru miliknya dan menunjukan sesuatu pada baekhyun

Baekhyun lalu melebarkan kedua bola matanya ketika melihat. Foto baekhyun yang sedang telanjang dan hanya terbalut celana dalam saja bersama namja nerd yang suka ia kerjai di sekolah

"aku akan menyebarkan kurang dari 5 menit semua teman temanmu akan mengetahuinya ahh muungkin 1 sekolah akan shock baek. Dan apa kata orang ternyata baekhyun sedang bercinta dengan namja yang setiap harinya ia bully dan siksa.

"jangan chanyeoll jangan sebarkan aku mohon jangan baiklah aku akan bercinta padamu asal kau tak menyebarkan foto brengsek itu pada orang lain"

"bagaimana ya... bercinta saja tidak cukup kau harus melakukanya setiap hari bersamaku baekh lalu kau harus menjadi KEKASIHKU " goda chanyeol pada baekhyun

" sialll... ouch andai saja park richard itu bukan chanyeol sudah pasti ia senang hati akan mengangkangkan pahanya menungging padanya dan mendesah namanya. Sialnya ternyata itu chanyeoll laki-laki yang sellalu ia bulli di sekolah. Pikir baekhyun dalam hati

"ba.. baaiklah aku mau menjadi kekassihmu yeol tapi.. "

"tapi apa baekh"

"tapi kau harus menjadi park richard saat di sekolah" ucap baekhyun dengan malu-malu

"tidak aku tidak akan menjadi diriku yang sebenarnya saat disekolah aku ingin menjadi nerd yang tidak diketahui banyak orang kecuali kau. Si albino mesum itu dan jongin si hitam pesek itu,"

"aish.. baiklah tapi ketika kau diluar kau harus menjadi dirimu sebenarnya chanyeol. Dan aku tak suka memanggilmu dengan nama richard sialan itu aku akan memanggilmu yeolieehh sayangg" goda baekhyun yang sudah tak tahan melihat wajah tampan chanyeol yang hanya 5 cm dari wajahnya

"as u wissh baekhyun baby "

Chanyeol lalu melumat bibir baekhyun penuh nafsu dan menindih tubuh baekhyun di ranjang king size miliknya

Mppphhhhckckpmphh.. suara lumatan chanyeol yang kasar pada bibir baekhyun dengan senang hati baekhyun membuka mulutnya untuk lidah chanyeol yang akan menelusuri lidah dan menyedot bibirnya tersebut

"ouch... akhh... chanyeolh...ie... eounghhh" desah baekhyun saat chanyeol memberikan kiss marknya di leher putih dan jenjang miliknya. Baekhyun hanya bisa memeras rambut chanyeol untuk mengeluarkan kenikmatan yang ada pada tubuhnya

Tak sampai disitu chanyeol lalu melumat bibir baekhyun lagi dan memeras junior baekhyun di dalam celana dalam milik baekhyun

"eounghhhh... yeoliehh... ouchhh akhhh... shitttt lepaskan celana dalamku aku sudah tak sabar lagi.. ahhhh... " desah baekhyun dengan penuh birahi

Chanyeol lalu melepas celana dalam baekhyun dan terlihatlah junior baekhyun yang begitu kecil dan imut di mata chanyeol  
tanpa basa basi lagi chanyeol lalu mengocok dan mengulum junior bakhyun yangmengacung tegak sempurna itu

"arghhh... akhhh... channiiie...hhhhh.. ouchh teruuussss arghhhh'

"lebih... cepat... ouchhh shiitt faster yeolhhh"

Chanyeol dengan cepat memaju mundurkan kepalanya di junior baekhyun yang menegang tersebut. Dan sepertinya junior baekhyun sudah mulai berkedut di dalam mulutnya.

" eunghhh... channnnhhhh aku keluarh... arghhhh"

Croot... baekhyun lalu mengeluarkan cairannya dimulut chanyeol serta meremas rambut chanyeol dengan lembut. Ia lalu memejamkan kedua matanya menikmati sensasi orgasme nya

"bagaimana baek nikmatkan giliranku baekkh"

Chanyeol lalu membuka celana dalam nya dan oh shitt ternyata junior chanyeol 2x lebih besar dibanding miliknya  
baekhyun lalu mengocok junior chanyeol dan lalu memasukan benda tumpul itu kedalam mulutnya

"arghhh... ouchhhh,, eounghhhhh babe,,,, arghhhh ,,,, akhh teruss ouchh shittt mulutmu hangat babe,,,," desah chanyeol dengan memejamkan kedua matanya.

Chanyeol lalu memaju mundurkan pantat nya hingga menyentuh tenggorokan baekhyun dengan cepat.

"arghhhh aku keluarhhhhh... baekhhhh ouchhhhh"

Crooot.. crooot

Chanyeol lalu melumat bibir baekhyun yang dipenuhi sperma miliknya dan membagi sperma itu dengan ciuman panas mereka

Baekhyun lalu menungging di hadapan chanyeol dengan tatapan liar dan binal

"ouchh park chanyeoll fuck me nowhhh.. ouchhh " desah baekhyun lalu menggigit bibirnya dan memasukan jarinya ke dalam hole sempit miliknya

"ouchhh shitt baekhh kau benar-benar binal dan membuat libidoku menaik" tanpa basa basi lagi chanyeol lalmu mengocok juniornya yang tegang tersebut lalu mengarahkan juniornya ke dalam hole baekhyun yang hangat dan sempit itu

"arghhhh... eounggg.. channnhhhh... sakittttt..." erang baekhyun karena chanyeol menghentakan juniornya secara langsung dan amblas di dalam holenya

" achhhh.. arghhhh.. ouchhh... shittt baekkkhhh kau nikamtthhh hole mu sempit dan menjepit adikku " desah chanyeol dengan meremas pantat putih baaekhyun

"eounghhhh channn cepattt sodokkk "

"as u wishh baby..." chanyeol lalu menyodok hole baekhyun dengan kecepatan tinggi sambil menampar pantat mulus baekhyun. Terlihat chanyeol seperti menunggang kuda

"arghhhh... chanyeoll ouchhh disana babyhhh arghhh.. eoungghhh oucjhhhh" chanyeolberhasil menemukan prostat baekhyun dan menumbuknya tanpa ampun membuat baekhyun terbang ke hongkong

"arghhh baekkkk... ouchhhh fuckkkk nikmattt achhh... holemuu... ketat...kan baekkkk"

"arghhh.. channnieeehh aku sudah tak tahannn aku keluarhh... ouchhh.."

"arghhhhh ... baekhyunnnnnnnnnn..."

Croooooooootttt...croootttttt chanyeol lalu menumpahkan sperma nya di dalam hole baekhyun. Ia lalu mengganti posisi dengan baekhyun berada di atasnya tanpa melepas juniornya yang ada di dalam hole baekhyun

"arghhhh eounggg... channiee... yeolhhhh ouchhh nikamaattt" desah baekhyun menaik turunkan holenya di junior chanyeol

"arghhh.. baekhyun sayanghhhh.. lebih cepattttt jepit terus juniorku dengan ketat baekk... ketatkan holemu bitch,,,, ouchhh fuckk yeahhh"

"arghhhh yeoliehhhh... mmpckkkpckkkk" baekhyun dengan cepat menaik turunkan tubuhnya dann melumat bibir chanyeol dengan ganas

" arghhhh yeolhhh aku keluarhhhh... akhhhhh" desah baekhyun lalu mengeluarkan spermanya yang mengenai perut chanyeol dan sambil memejamkan matanya erat dan merengkuh leher chanyeol dengan erat

"arghhhh... baekhhh im comingg ouchhh" crooott

Lubang baekhyun kini sudah penuh dengan cairan cinta chanyeol  
baekhyun sepertinya tertidur karena kelelahan bercinta dengan chanyeol yang gagah perkasa. Yang kini ia peluk dengan erat

Chanyeol lalu menidurkan baekhyun dan mengecup kening kekasihnya tersebut.

Ia lalu mengecek handphone milik nya

 _From sehunnie:_

 _Hyung si rusa beijing ini sudah habis tewas di ranjang milikku bagaimana dengan si cabe eyeliner itu_

 _To sehunnie :_

 _Sama saja si cabe eyeliner ini sudah tewas di ranjangku dan sekarang ia memelukku dengan erat seperti anak koala yang memeluk erat ibunya_

 _From kai :_

 _Tunggu aku kalau begitu si burung hantu pendek itu akan tewas di ranjangku dan medesah desah di bawahku dengan kencang_

Review please


	3. Chapter 3

title : the dangerous namja  
rating : M 21+  
genre : life school story  
main cast :  
hunhan  
chanbaek  
kaisoo

special kaisoo

chapter 3

" semuanya 150.000 won noona anda ingin membayar dengan uang cash atau kartu kredit " tanya kasir yang sedang menghitung belanjaan laki laki cantik dan bermata bulat yang sedang berada di depannya tersebut

" ahjummaa aku ini laki-laki dan aku bukan wanita.. aishh sial aku pakai uang cash sebentar". Kyungsoo mulai menegang jantung nya mulai berdesir dengan cepat saat ia meraba kantong belakang celana nya ia merasakan pantat nya menipis tak menemukan dompetnya

"ouchhh siall bagaimana iniii ah kemana dompetkuuu perasaan tadi aku membawanya. Astagaa aku lupa dompetku ketinggalan di dapur saat memasak apron tadi sialann.." gumam kyungsoo yang benar benar bingung sekarang ia harus bagaiman dompetnya ketinggalan dan belanjaannya sudah di hitung dan dimasukan kedalam plastik . mana belanjaan nya cukup banyak.

" maaf kalau begitu tuan. Jadi bagaimana ini belanjaan anda semuanya sudah di scanning dan tidak mungkin dibatalkan nanti saya yang rugi tuan." Ujar ahjumma kasir tersebut pada kyungsoo

" aku juga bingung ahjumma bagaimana ini ... " jawab kyungsoo sambil menghentak-hentakan kaki nya ke lantai dan sesekali mengigit bibirnya yang berbentuk love itu. mana ponselnya juga tertinggal lengkap sudahh penderitaan kyungsoo.

" berapa semua total belanjaan noona ini ahjumaa " tanya seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dan memiliki mata yang sexy dan ouch satu lagi kulitnya yang eksotis dan bibirnya yang tebal semakin membuatnya terpesona

" itu tuan 150.000 won "

" ini pakai kartu ku sekalian belanjaan ku hitung semuanya " pemuda berkulit tan itu memberikan kartu kreditnya pada ahjumaa tersebut.

" mwoo permisi kau bilang aku noona kau tak lihat aku laki laki hah " jawab kyungsoo dengan nada yang kesal pada laki-laki berkulit eksotis tersebut

Sedangkan Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum melihat kyungsoo memarahinya. Dengan mata bulat khasnya. Terlihat kyungsoo yang memandang nya penuh kejengkelan yang amat dalam ia merasa terhina ketika di bilang wanita.

" ini tuan jadi total semuanya 300.000 won dan ini kartu kreditnya. Terima kasih sudah berbelanja di supermarket kami " ucap ahjumma kasir tersebut pada pemuda tan tersebut

" ya.. oh ya ahjummaa dia ini kekasihku dia ini wanita dan bukan laki-laki ya dia gadis tomboy "

" ah itu saya sudah tau tuan. noona akui saja tuan ini kekasihmu dia tampan dan juga baik . ah pasti kalian sedang marahan ya jadi begini. Untung noona ada kekasihmu yang membayar semua barang belanjaan mu." Jawab ahjumma kasir itu pada kyungsoo dan lelaki tan tersebut

Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum kecil dan membawa barang belanjaanya meninggalkan kyungsoo yang sedang membawa barang belanjaanya

Kyungsoo si pemuda bermata burung hantu ini sudah benar-benar kesal ia hanya mendengus dan mengambil barang belanjaannya. Menyusul lelaki tan yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai kekasihnya tadi

kyungsoo lalu mencegat pria tan yang membayar belanjaan sekaligus menghinanya wanita dan satu lagi mengaku-ngaku sebagai kekasihnya.

" kauu.. yahh aku tau kau sudah membayar baraang belanjaan ku tadi dan kau dengan seenak jidatmu mengaku-ngaku aku kekasihmu dan mengatai ku wanita. Apa kau sudah gila hah" bentak kyungsoo pada pemuda tan tersebut yang kini mentaap kyungsoo dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan

" hei noona apa kau tidak bisa berbicara pelan-pelan untung-untung aku membantumu membayar semua barang belanjaanmu. Bagaimana kalau bukan aku sudah pasti kau akan di geret oleh sequrity dan lagi kau itu memang cocok sebagai wanita. Dan kau itu harus bersyukur lelaki tampan sepertiku mau mengakui laki-laki cerewet dan bermata bulat sepertimu" terang pemuda tan itu pada kyungsoo dengan panjang lebar

"tapi setidaknya kau tak usah menghinaku apalagi mengaku-ngaku sebagai kekasihku. Ah sudahlah aku tak mau berdebat. dan satu lagi aku tidak mau belanjaan ini kau yang bayar karena kau kasihan melihatku. Berapa nomor rekeningmmu nanti aku akan transfer dua kali lipat cepatlah "

" kau fikir aku butuh uangmu noona manis. Aku lebih senang kau mau menjadi kekasihku dan satu lagi menjadi partner sex ku lalu bercinta denganku di apartemen mewah ku di distrik gangnam " bisik pemuda tan itu dengan nada yang sexy pada kyungsoo

" sialan kau brengsek memang kau fikir aku namja murahan. Hanya karena uang 150.000 won itu aku mau menjadi pelacurmu jangan harap sialan. Aku tak sudiii "

Kyugsoo lalu membanting barang belanjaan nya dan mukanya panas dan memerah karena ia merasa ddilecehkan oleh laki-laki yang tampanya sungguh luar biasa itu. Dan berjalan meninggalkan pemuda itu dengan perasaan yang tercabik-cabik

" sialan dia pikir aku namja murahan brengsek " gumam kyungsoo dalam hati

" DO KYUNGSOO-SSHI " teriak namja tan tersebut sontak membuat kyungsoo terkejut. Bagaimana bisa laki-laki yang meleecehkan nya dan bahkan belum sampai 1 jam bisa mengenal namanya

Kyungsoo lalu berjalan ke hadapan pemuda tan tersebut dengan wajah yang masih emosi

" aku tau kau marah pada ajakan ku tadi kau mau tau imbalanya apa kalau kau mau menjadi kekasihku dan sekaligus partner sex ku"

PLAKKKKKK sebuah tamparan keras dari laki-laki cantik imut tersebut ke pemuda tan berkulit eksotis itu

" berapapun uang yang ada disakumu jangan harap kau bisa merendahkan ku apalagi membeliku. Dan satu lagi aku tak ada waktu bermain-main dengan bocah sepertimu "

Kyungsoo menekankan kata-katanya pada lelaki tersebut dengan mata bulat dan tajamnya memandangi lelaki tan itu seolah ingin membunuhnya hidup-hidup.

Kyungsoo lalu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan namja itu dan

" INI LIHATLAH " ucap pemuda tan tersebut yang mengeluarkan sebuah dokumen penting dari tas dukung hitam yang mewah miliknya

Kyungsoo lalu membuka dokumen yang diberikan pada pemuda tan tersebut ia melihatnya dengan mata yang membulat bagaimana tidak  
dokumen itu bisa membuat appanya masuk kedalam penjara. Ya dokumen yang dibawa pemuda tan itu. Isinya tentang pencucian perusahaan appanya kyungsoo, dan penggelapan dana pajak serta pemberian izin barang-barang ilegal yang masuk di perusahaan appanya dengan otomatis. Uangnya mengalir deras ke kantong rekening milik appanya

" kau... kauuu.. ini pasti bohong dokumen sialan ini pasti hanya rekayasa kan kau ingin menghancurkan keluarga ku kan  
siapa kau mau apa kau sebenarnya "

" bagaimana bisa rekayasa kyungsoo-sshi itu berkas-berkas yang sudah di tanda tangani oleh appamu bukan. dan juga llihat ada cap perusahaan appamu. "

"aku mencuri database perusahaan appamu aku yang mencuri file kebusukan appamu. aku bisa saja melenyapkanmu seperti debu dengan menyerahkan file itu kepada pihak kepolisian yang bukan lain adalah pamanku sendiri. Tapi setelah aku tau ternyata ayahmmu do jonghyun itu memiliki anak manis sepertimu aku jaddi ragu dan ingin bernegosiasi padamu"

Salahkan kemampuan luar biasa pemuda tampan berkulit tan tersebut yang membobol sistem keamanan yang super ketat di perusaahaan appanya kyungsoo. Hanya dalam waktu kurang dari 1 jam seluruh file yang banyak berisikan pencucian uang itu ludes diketahui pemuda tan tersebut.

" jadi bagaimana kyungsoo-sshi kau mau appamu ku jebloskan kedalam penjara lalu perusahaan ayahmu akan hancur ditangan ku atau memilihku sebagai kekasihmu dan partner sex mu pilihlah yang mana aku tak punya waktu banyak " ujar pemuda tan tersebut dengan kyungsoo dengan senyum evil di sudut bibirnya

" kau apa kau hacker yang sering di perbincangkan oleh teman bisnis appaku. " tanya kyungsoo takut-takut pasalnya ia sedikit mendengar bahwa si hacker itu sangat pandai dan ahli dalam mmenghilangkan jejak ketika sudah membobol file perusahaan

" ya itu aku kenapa kau baru menyadarinya BABY KYUNG "

Jawaban pemuda tan tersebut membuatnya kaget darahnya berdesir dengan cepat serta jantungnya berdegup cepat yang ternyata si haccker itu masih sangat muda dan jika ia ingat namanya ya dia KAI

Ouhhh shitt katakan ini mimpi buruk bagi kyungsoo sialann . ia benar-benar tak menyangka appanya selama ini melakukan tindak pidana korupsi appa kesayanganya dan tak mungkin ia membiarkan appanya terjeblos di penjara dingin dan gelap itu apalagi eoumanya mereka akan siap-siap menjadi gembel. Dan teman-temanya akan menjauhinya dan ia akan terdepak dari sekolah elit. Mana lagi ia dan keluarganya biasa hidup mewah ia takut appanya di penjara eoumanya strees dan.. ouhh itu hanya sedikit pemikiran kecil darinya dan masih banyak lagi nanti

" waktu ku sudah banyak terbuang oleh mu dan lagi aku sudah tak minat. Oh ya besok tontonlah berita di tv pagi-pagi keluarga mu akan masuk di televisi dan menjadi orang terkenal " bisik pemuda tan itu lalu berjalan meninggalkan kyungsoo yang mematung terdiam dan lemas

"tidak.. tidakk aku tak akan membiarkan hal ini terjadi " gumam kyungsoo lalu membawa barang belanjaanya dan dengan cepat berlari menuju parkiran . lalu menaiki mobilnya dengan cepat ia melihat pemuda tan itu memakai mobil sport hitam yang melajukan kendaraannya dengan kecepatan sedang . beruntung kyungsoo bisa mengikutinya dari belakang

Tanpa kyungsoo sadari lelaki tan itu sudah melihat kyungsoo yang mengejarnya dengan mobilnya ia melihat di kaca spion mobilnya . pemuda tan itu hanya tersenyum licik lalu menambahkan kecepatan mobilnya menuju apartemen miliknya

" bersiaplah kau burung hantu ku sayang hahahah "

Tak terasa 2 mobil mewah itu sudah berada di kawasan apartemen di distrik gangnam  
terlihat pemuda tan tersebut tanpa henti tersenyum kecil dan terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju apartemenya dengan menggunakan lift. Dan dengan cepat lift tersebut terbuka lagi

Dan terlihat kyungsoo si mata bulat itu masuk ke dalam lift

" aku.. aku menerima penawaranmu tadi tapi tolong jangan beberkan file itu pada pihak kepolosian "

" maaf noona manis sepertinya aku tak berminat lagi paddamu "  
jawab pemuda tan itu dengan nada dingin dan matanya fokus ke pintu lift dan mengabaikan kyungsoo

Kyungsoo yang kebingungan setengah mati menghadapi namja setan ini lanngsung menjinjit tubuhnya dan melumat bibir kai. Ya pemuda yang di cium ganas kyungsoo inii adalalah kai hacker yang paling dicari saat ini karena ia merupakan hacker paling berbahaya saat ini di korsel

Mpppckkkk. Suara lumatan ganas antara kyungsoo dan kai  
kai lalu menahan tengkuk kyungso jemarinya memegang pinggang kyungsoo dan mulai memperdalam ciuman ganas mereka. Yang saling melumat bibir dan juga bertukar salivah

Kyungsoo yang terbawa nafsu lalu melingkarkan kedua tanganya di leher jenjang kai.  
persetan dengan mereka yang berada di lift saat ini nafsu sudah membuat mereka menjadi gila

TINGGG pintu lift itu terbuka tanpa basa basi lagi kai lalu mengangkat tubuh kyungsoo ala bridal style menuju kamarnya

Kai lalu menidurkan kyungsoo di kamar mewah miliknya tanpa melepas tautan bibir mereka yang semaakin ganas apalagi saat ini posisinya kai sedang menindih kyungsoo

"Argh... akhh... kaiii ouchhh... uhhh" desah kyungsoo saat kai mulai meremas adik kecilnya yang terbalut levis hitam selutut miliknya. Kai tak berhenti sampai disitu ia juga memberikan kissmark di leher kyungsoo dengan banyak dan menimbulkan bekat kemerahan di leher putih kyungsoo

Tanpa basa bassi lagi kai lalu melepas kaos hitam nya dan terlihat abs nya yang berbentuk kotak-kotak dan satu lagi keringat mengalir deras di pelipisnya dan yang lebih sialnya adalah kulit mulus kecoklatan itu menambah kesan sexy dari seorang kai. Yanag membuat kyungsoo mau tak mau mengakui kalau laki-laki yang meng gagahi nya ini seksi dan juga perkasa dan sangat tampan. Ia hanya menelan ludah ketika menatap mata kai seolah tersihir dengan wajah tampan nya.

Ia benar-benar sudah pasrah dan mengangkang kan pahanya dihadapan kai dengan mata sayu dan menggigit bibirnya  
kai lalu melepass semua pakaian milik kyungsoo bahkan celana dalamnya juga . kini terlihat mereka sudah telanjang bulat

Kai lalu mengocok junior kyungsoo dengan tempo yang sangat cepat

"ouchhh arghhhh... kai... lebhh...ihh cepattt bebb ouchhh" desah kyungsoo sambil memejamkan matanya dan meremas rambut kai

Kai lalu mempercepat kocokan nya dan lalu mengulum junior kyungsoo yang kecil tersebut kedalam mulutnya.

"ouchh akhhh eunghhh... beb jongin... deeppperrr beb ouchhh akhhhh "

Kai yang yakin sebentar lagi kyungsoo akan menjemput klimaksnya karena junir kyungsoo sudah berkedut di dalam mulutnya

" arghhh... kaiiihhhh... akuhhh... samphaiii... ouchhh arghhhhh eunghhhh"

Crotttt... cairan sperma kyungsoo di telan habis oleh kai

"cairan mu manis baby kyung. Ini hisaplah puaskan dia beb" desah jongin lalu berdiri membiarkan kyungsoo yang duduk dan menjulurkan juniornya di mulut kyungsoo dan kai mulai memaju mudurkan pantatnya  
ia memnggeram keenakan karena juniornya masuk di mulut kyungsoo yang hangat.

" arghhhh ouchhh eunghhhhh baby kyungg ouchh ahh mulutmu nikmat babyhhh "

Jongin yang saat ini merem melek karena adiknya diservis oleh kyungsoo dengan sangat nikmat. Jongin semakin menghentak hentakan juniornya di mulut kyungsoo yang sudah tak sabar mengejar klimaks nya yang akan sampai beberapa detik lagi

" arghhhh ouchhhh eounghh babyyy deppper ouhhh shitt fuckk yeahhh"

" akhhhh babe ouchhh shittt eunghhhh im cumming akhhh baby kyung..."

Crooot... kai lalu menyemprotkan spermanya kedalam mulut kyungsoo sambil memenjamkan klimaksnya dan merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara dari mulut lelaki bermata bulat ini. Ia lalu menghenatakan pantat nya hingga semua spermanya melesak kedalam mulut kyungsoo . dan di telan habis oleh laki-laki pendek tersebut

" kai i wanna fuck me now and ride me.. kaii " ucapan kotor kyungsoo sungguh membuat kai menggila. Dan semakin membuat libidonya menaik . kini kyungsoo menungging dihadapanya dan terlihat bongkahan putih kenyal itu. Membuat junior jongin semakin tegang dan berdiri tegak.

Tanpa basa basi lagi kai menampar pantat kyungsoo dengan tanganya terlihat bekat merah menjalar di bokong sexy itu.  
kai lalu mengarahkan juniornya kelubang pink sempit milik kyungsoo tersebut dengan sekaali hentak

" arghhhhh.. ouhhhh... shittt.. sakitt.. eunghhh pelan-pelan kai" desah kyungsoo dengan meremas selimut jongin yang takk bersalah

" ouchhh arghhh... eunghhh ... babe... baby kyungh... lubangmu menjepit adikku dan ouchhh shitt lubangmu begitu sempit"

"ouchhhh akhhhh baby.. kyung... nikamattt ouchhh "

"arghhhhh moveee kaiii ppalih... "

Kai lalu memaju mundurkan juniior nya dan menggenjot lubang sempit itu tanpa ampun

" arghhh.. kaii ...faster ouchhh shittt... junior mu yang besar dan nikmat itu begitu nikh.. akhhh.. mattt bukan main kaih... akhh" desah kyungsoo yang sudah seperti pelacur ya katakan sepeprti itu ia seperti kehausan akan sex padahal tadi ia sudah menampar kai dengan keras

" akhhhh... eunghhh ..baby ketatkan holeemuu... bitchh ouhh shit plak... plakk.." desah kai sambil menggenjot juniornya dengan kencang dan tak lupa menampar pantat kenyal kyungsoo

"eunghhh kaiii akuhhh... ouchhhhh damnnntt... nikhkkk.. mattt.. arghhhh... "

" baby kyungg ... ouchhh im.. comee arghhh"

"keluarkan... di ..hh...h dalam lubang hangatku.. ahh jonginnn .. " desah kyungsoo semakin menjadi jadi karena klimaks yang akan ia rasakan nanti. Dan juga junior jongin yang menggenjot lubangnya dengan cepat dan menumbuk titik spot kenikmatanya membuat ia terbang melayang ke angkasa

" arghhh ouchhh baby kyunggg.. im cominggg .. ouchhh "

Crotttt.. cairan sperma jongin melesak kedalam lubang sempit kyungsoo tanpa tersisa. Seedangkan kyungsoo mengeluarkan spermanya di selimut kai

Kai lalu mencabut juniornya dengan paksa tan terlihat lubang kyungsoo mengeluarkan sedikit sperma kai yang tak tertampungdi holenya  
kai lalu berjalan mengambil gag ball yang lumayan besar dan vibrator seukuran dengan juniornya di laci tempat tidurnya tak lupa borgol yang ia pakaikannn pada kyungsoo

Ia lalu memansangkan gag ball itu kedalam mulut kyungsoo dan tak lupa ia memborgol kedua tangan kecil kyungsoo serta mengikat junior kyungsoo dengan pita merah dengan kencang. Kai lalu memassukan vibrator yang menyala dengan kecepatan sedang itu di lubangan sempit kyungsoo

"eunghhhh...unghhh... emhhhh" desah kyungsoo yang tertahan karena gag ball yang di pasang jongin membuat mulutnya tak bisa mengelluarkan desahan sexynya

Kai lalu memasuka batang juniornya yang menegang lagi. Sungguh kai sangat menyukai gaya bdsm.

" aarghhh... nikhhmatt ouchhhheunghhh.. ahhhh " desah kai saat juniornya dijepit lubang kyungsoo dan sensasi vibrator yang menyala di lubang kyungsoo. Lubang kyungsoo saat ini sudah penuh oleh dua lightsaber yang akan menyala di lubangnya tanpa henti

"eumhhhh...eumhhhh.. "

"ouchhh arghhhh damnnn.. shit... eunghh.. ahhh nikhmat baby kyuung ouhhhh"

Kai benar-benar menggeram karena juniornya benar – benar dijepit oleh lubang kyungsoo daan getaran vibrator yang ada dalm lubang kyungsoo.

" arghhh baby kyungg ouchh akhhh nikhhmatt ketatkan hole mu bitchh... enghhhhh" kai semakin menghentak hentakan juniornya ke prostat kyungsoo.

Membuat kyungssoo keenakan karena dimanjakan vibrator yang menumbuk lubangnya dan junior kai yang menggenjot lubangnya yang semakin cepat

" arghhhh shiittt baby imm coming ouchh eunghhhh"

"eumhhh eunghhhh " desah kyungsoo tertahan dan sialnya ia tak bisa mengeluarkan kenikmatanya tersebut karena pita sialan itu mengikat juniornya

" ahhhh... baby kyunghhhhh ouchhh.. eunghh.. crootttt... "

Kai lalu menghentakan juniornya sekali lagi agar spermanya masuk dan ditelan habis oleh lubang kyungsoo

Kai lalu mengeluarkan penisnya dan mencabut vibrator sialan itu yang sudah basah terkena sperma kai dan juga kai melepaskan pita sialan itu serta gag bal yang ada dimuulut kyungsoo

"arghhh... crooottt..." cairan kyungsoo mengenai abs sexy kotak kota milik kai

Kai lalu melumat bibir kyungsoo dengan ganas.

" kai aku lelah aku ingin tidur" ucap kyungsoo sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher kai

" tidurlah baby... aku ada disampingmu" senyum kai pada kyungsoo

Pagi harinya...

"eunghhh.. ahhh.. sakittt lubangku sakit sekali ahhh.. "

" hai do kyungsoo " sapa seorang lelaki yang kini mematung di depan pintu kamar kai

Kyungsoo lalu membulatkan kedua bola mata nya melihat yang ada dihadapanyya

" KAU NERD SIALAN JONGINN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI..."

" memperkosamu " jawab jongin dengan santai

Lanjutt reviewww guys oke


End file.
